Surtur
Celestial Being Surtur is a mobile asteroid space-colony/battle-base, and was the second Deep Space-Colony Class to be built around the year 2346, finished and rolled out at 2364 A.D. along with another vessel 'Sumeragi'. The Second MotherShip was far more advanced than its previous ancestor, covering up most of the weakness and has GN-Impact Field Capabilities, to defend the hull against from strong beam attacks and Solid Ammunition Technology and Combat Characteristics More Information will be revealed soon! Armaments *'?x 20m grade GN Laser MKII' :The MKII Grades, are the improvements of it's predecessor, one of the improvements it had gone was the update of Auto-firing Aiming system control and firing time. These large number of weapons are mounted across all over the hull of the ship, not only that it managed to cover it's weakness on the rear due to lack of Weapon defense. These are used as anti-aircraft interception lasers to fire upon incoming enemy units and counter incoming ordnance/Objects through auto control. Unlike the 80m grade GN Laser it doesn't require GN Drive Tau as a energy source, it uses the True 5x GN Drive as perpetual energy. *'80m grade GN Laser MKII' :One of the improvements it had gone by is that the decrease of charging time and increase of penetration.The cannon is capable of vaporizing an entire enemy fleet or clearing an asteroid field in matter of seconds. The cannon was attached/Built on a rail ring onto Surtur so that the cannon can easily shift/move into different various of positions to fire upon enemy targets and avoiding incoming enemy fire. The cannon itself can only fire at its sides at a full 360 rotation. It uses a specific GN Drive Tau(s) cartridge as an energy source that is replaced after each shot. The weapon can also be purged. This weapon is far more devastating than it's predecessor, and it is the ultimate super weapon on the Surtur's Arsenal . Special System and Features *'Optical Camouflage System' :The Optical Camouflage uses a holographic projection system that creates an illusionary image of its surroundings to avoid visual detection, a form of invisibility. The camouflage was perfected as an true invisibility cloak, This allows the hull and asteroids to form visibility without dislocating the stars or objects that it blends in. *'GN Impact Field' :This will protect the Celestial Being's Mother Ship's Hull from Both Beam and Solid Ammunition attacks. *'Cosmic Ray Shielding' : *'Proto-Hyper Quantum Teleportion System' :A Prototype Quantum Teleportion System FTL is a phenomenon that allows a Very Large Sized object or vehicle to circumvent traditional distances through the usage of GN Particles. The nature of this phenomena was totally based on time-scape control done by supersaturating a plane with further purified GN Particles. :However, this system is still at a prototype stage, if an problem occurred it could disrupt the quantum gateway therefore it will randomly teleport the object from another planet or universe depending on its condition. Army Branch *'1st 'Seeker' Ground Assault MS Team' *'2nd 'Substitute' Backup MS Team' *'19th Gaga Cannon 'Ant' Soldiers ' *'20th Gaga 'Ant' Scouts' *'21st Gaga 'Ant' Hive Colony Defenders' Ships and Shuttles *'GN3C-DPGA '3-Carrier Drop Pod'' Mobile Weapons *'GNZ-004 Gaga' *'GNZ-004/BW Gaga Cannon' *'GNZ-004/GA Gaga Ground Assault' *'CBY-077 GN Cannon(Ground assault only, stored in 3-Carrier Drop Pod)' *'AGN-0P "Anti Gundam"' *'AGNMS-01PXA Anti-Gundam "Al"' *'GNY-004B Black Gundam Plutone' *'GNY-003BAI Black Armor Gundam Abulhool MKI' Army Tactics The CIC(Command Informations Centre) has well organised the army branch, for planetary Intervention it sends in Ground Mobile Suits that are stored in one of the drop pods, in which case no ship support only Drop-Pod Backups. For scouting it sends in a squadron of 20th Gaga 'Ant' Scouts to patrol the area and report back without needed to engage hostile if necessary. The 19th Gaga 'Ant' Soldiers are primarily the attacking force in space environment. When the Celestial Being 'Surtur' MotherShip colony is under threat, it's gradually sends out the 21st Gaga 'Ant' Hive Colony Defenders along with the 19th and 20th Gaga squadrons. The Hive Colon Defenders Forms a stand-by Wall Formation and while the 19th and 20th forms into a V-Shape. History